Fate is Kind
by kitcatofthenight
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr blog. Ariella Parker goes on whirlwind when she meets Darren Criss in a coffee shop. How is this small-town girl going to adjust to being in a celebrity's life?


**Disclaimer****: I have never met, or spoken to Darren Criss. I do not know him personally. This story is just what happens when my muse claws it's way out of my brain at 2 am. I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter. I have never even been to California, so this is just the product of Google Searches. I do not even take credit for the prompts. Those to go to the Author of the Tumblr blog posted below.**

So this came to me after reading the posts on http:/ thedarrencrissfantasy .tumblr .com/

I fell in love with this tumblr, and with the Author's permission, I started an OCC/Darren fic. (Which I'd never think I'd write, but meh.) Title is from the Disney song "When you wish upon a Star"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #17<strong>

Ariella Parker swore as she darted around the crowds in San Francisco. This was insane, she was supposed to be at the Coffee Shop ten minutes ago! What happened if her date was already there? Cara would kill her, since she worked so hard to set Ari and this guy, what was his name?

Ariella bit her lip as she tried to remember, Roger? Ryan? Great, she couldn't remember. Turning a corner, Ariella walked into the shop and sat down at the table Cara specified. The shop itself was mostly empty, save for a few regulars and the staff. So after ordering a cup of peppermint tea, Ari pulled out the latest book she was reading and started to lose herself in the plot.

She was so lost within the book, she didn't didn't hear the gasps of surprise when a customer entered, and she didn't see how the staff twitched nervously. Only when the shutter noise of a iphone camera sounded, did Ariella look up and felt her self freeze. She was staring right into the most gorgeous pair of brown, (or hazel, she couldn't tell from across the room) eyes in the world. Feeling her face heat up, Ari forced her eyes down to her book for a long moment.

After she thought her blush had dissipated, she glanced back up again, looking for the owner of the eyes. When she couldn't find them, she started to scan the room. One thing Ari did notice, was that the shop had gotten way more busy then when she came in. It was mostly teenage and College-age girls. _What in the world? _Now Ari's interest was piqued.

Looking around, she found the source of the situation. The girls were surrounding a guy in a hoodie and beanie cap who was in line, who looked vaguely familiar to Ari, at least from the back.

Just as Ari was going to look away the guy turned making her freeze. There, standing in front of her was short, curly haired, tan skinned, the guy with the gorgeous eyes Darren Criss. Ariella felt her chest tighten slightly, that's why he was so familiar.

He was on glee, of course all the girls surrounded him. Mentally shaking herself, Ari gave him a shy smile, and a wave. Darren smiled at her and walked toward Ari's table, their eyes staying locked. _Oh my god. What is happening here? _Ariella thought as he approached and slid into the seat across from her. "Hey." He said brightly, "Hey." Ari said, smiling at him,

"I'm Darren by the way." He introduced himself,

"I'm Ariella." She responded smiling.

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" Ari blushed, "Actually, I was waiting for a blind date, but he hasn't shown up and it's been an hour." Why was she telling him this? She had just met him! And he was a freaking TV, Music, and YouTube star! The actor smiled sympatheticly,

"Well, that's terrible! I say we get out of here and turn this day around!" He said excitedly,

Ari laughed, "Okay sure." She smiled, despite the small thrill of nervousness running through her. Darren stood up and held out his hand, Ariella nodded her head, and took his hand, ignoring the stares from around them.

* * *

><p>"So are you from California?"<p>

Ari shook her head, "No, I'm from Ohio originally. I was working in the Google office in Pittsburgh PA, but they transferred me a few weeks ago. I live in the apartment beside my best friend, who moved out here a few months ago."

Darren smiled, "Great! Now I can play tour guide!" He said excitedly, grabbing Ari's hand and pulled her along. "First stop! Fisherman's Wharf." Ari laughed at his announcement and nodded, "Okay."

They continued walking for a while, until they came to a huge open air area, making, Ari gasp. It wasn't just a market, or different restaurants, it had a little of everything, boat museums, street performers, everything.

"Do you like it?" Darren's voice brought Ari out of her awestruck stupor. "I-it's amazing!" She exclaimed spinning around to see him, "I want to see everything!" She said grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, making the actor laugh out loud.

"C'mon, I want you to try something." Darren said a while later, after he showed her the Wax Museum and the Sea lions.

He stopped by a near bench and glided Ariella to it, "Stay here." He ordered, Ari nodded chuckling slightly, watching as he walked to do a nearby food stand. She couldn't believe she was actually here, with celebrity! How does that even happen? She was just a small-town girl from Ohio!

Ari was snapped out of her thought when a bowl of something was put in front of her face. Accepting the bowl, she looked up at Darren and smiled, "What's this?" She questioned.

Darren grinned and sat down beside her, "Clam Chowder in a sourdough bowl."

Ari raised an eyebrow, "I've never had Clam Chowder before." She mumbled.

Darren motioned to the bowl, "Well then, try it!" Ariella chuckled and nodded, dipping the plastic spoon into the soup and bringing it to her mouth. Her eyes grew wide at the taste, "This is fantastic!"

Darren smiled at her after swallowing some of his own food, which looked like crab to Ari. "I'm glad you like it." He said softly grabbing her free hand, and smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first prompt I did. I'm going to try and go in order of like datingmarriage/kids, rather then numerical order from the tumblr. **

**Also for anyone who is currently reading any of my previous fanfictions. I'm working on a side story to Road to Destiny, set in the Dark Future. The original RTD, is probably going to be re-written because I am so beyond stuck, it's not even cool. Plus, I started that fic when I was like 14, so my "writing OCD" has got a hold of me, and wants me to re-write it. **


End file.
